Ford F-150 SVT Raptor
The Ford F-150 SVT Raptor was unveiled at the 2008 North American International Auto Show in Detroit and is part of the 12th generation of the Ford F-Series which has been in production since 1948. The Ford F-150 is available with a 5.4L and 6.2L V8 option and is available with a 6-speed automatic transmission. The truck was supposed to have manual transmission too but the plans for that were dropped. Editions Blue Juggernaut The "Blue Juggernaut" edition was released on November 9th, 2012 shortly after its debut at Race with the Devs #2 on the same day. It comes with pre-installed tuned performance parts, two-star pursuit Skill Mods, a Juggernaut themed livery as well as aftermarket parts. Red Juggernaut The "Red Juggernaut" edition was released on December 1st, 2012 as a top-up gift. Just like its Blue Juggernaut counterpart, it comes with tuned parts and two-star pursuit skill mods. Unlike the Blue Juggernaut, it comes with a red themed Juggernaut themed livery as well as aftermarket parts. Rex The "Rex" drag edition was released on June 14th, 2013. It comes pre-installed with tuned race parts, two star drag skill mods, a drag livery and several Aftermarket parts installed. Although it is a drag edition, Heavy Mass still appears as its special function. Blue The "Blue" edition was released for purchase with in-game cash on June 16th, 2015 to celebrate the anniversary of Ford's founding as part of the End of the World event. It does not come with any pre-equipped performance parts, aftermarket parts or Skill Mods. Overall Performance The Ford F-150 SVT Raptor has a stock top speed of 249 km/h (155 mph) which is below average for cars in Class C. Its acceleration is strong due to short gears, and its nitrous output is also strong. The handling of the car can give problems though, as its wheels sometimes lose traction when it crashes into other cars or walls, and due to its high center of gravity and soft suspension the car tends to understeer. But since it has an AWD drivetrain the car can offer grip and stability and at high speeds it is very responsive. In Pursuit Outruns and Team Escapes the F-150 is a very good car, as it can knock out police vehicles with a great force without losing too much speed. It can even go through roadblocks without any major difficulties. Also, when colliding with Rhinos in high speeds it's even possible to knock them over, as this is a juggernaut edition exclusive. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Appearances Title NFSMW2012.jpg Gallery CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Blue Juggernaut 2.jpg|Blue Juggernaut CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Blue Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Blue Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Blue Juggernaut 5.jpg CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Red Juggernaut.jpg|Red Juggernaut CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Red Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Red Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Red Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Rex.jpg|"Rex" Drag CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Rex 2.jpg CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Rex 3.jpg CarRelease Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Rex 4.jpg Category:Cars Category:Ford Category:AWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:American Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Class B Category:Large Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:400-499 Horsepower cars